


I Love You

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: During an intimate moment, Alex feels insecure because he can’t return the favour to Zach with half of his body still recovering. Zach shows him they can still have some fun.





	I Love You

Alex loves moments like this. When it was just him and Zach in his room, lying on his bed and talking in quiet voices. 

The door was closed and his parents were out so there was no risk of someone overhearing them. Lying so close to each other, their noses almost touching; it felt more intimate. 

Alex would never admit it to Zach, but he loved these little moments when it was just them in their own little world. Thinking about it almost made him roll his eyes. He was turning into such a sap. 

“I can hear you thinking from over here? What’s going on?” Zach pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Alex didn’t stop his eye roll this time. “It’s not as if that’s so hard, you’re lying right next to me.”

“There’s the sarcastic asshole I know and love,” Zach said, smirk clearly present on his face. 

Alex froze and looked at Zach in shock. They might have been dating for three months but neither one of them openly said they loved each other. 

It was something they were both aware of. They were in love but they showed it with the way they looked at each other or how they were always there when the other needed. Words weren’t necessary. 

“What did you just say?”

Zach’s smirk dropped off his face at realizing why Alex looked so stunned. “I-I mean...I’m sorry, I-“

Alex interrupted him before Zach could start panicking. “Say it again.” 

Zach wasn’t expecting that reaction. What he said was true; he loved Alex. But it wasn’t something they ever talked about. They were both aware they cared about each other but that’s as far as their conversations got. Maybe Zach should have said something sooner.

“I’m in love with you.”

Alex stared at him as if unable to believe what he heard. He didn’t bother replying with words. Instead, he pulled Zach in for a deep kiss. “I love you too,” he mumbled when they broke apart. 

Zach pulled him in and kissed him, moving them around so he was leaning over Alex’s body. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, pulling back. He didn’t want to force Alex into doing something he didn’t want. 

Alex nodded in response and Zach wasted no time in pulling the shirt of the other boy’s body. He peppered his neck with kisses, biting whenever he found a sensitive spot. Zach was rewarded with a soft moan leaving Alex’s lips. 

Zach felt his cock harden just at hearing Alex moaning in pleasure. What was this boy doing to him? He was quick to discard all of their clothes and then he moved down, mouthing at the other boy’s nipples. 

In the heat of the moment, Alex forgot that half of his body was still not functioning well. He forgot about the pain and about having to use a cane to walk. 

His only focus was the feeling of Zach’s mouth on his skin, his lips sucking and biting at his nipples until all Alex could do was let out little whines of pleasure. 

He was brought out of the haze of pleasure when he tried lifting his arm to touch Zach and realised he couldn’t. With one arm wrapped around Zach’s neck to ground himself and the other out of use, Alex felt useless. 

Zach was making him feel all kinds of things; his touch igniting sparks all over his body. Alex wanted to return the favour. He wanted Zach to feel as good as he was, but he couldn’t. 

“S-Stop,” Alex snapped out, finding himself fighting back tears.

Zach jumped away from him, almost as if he was burnt, and looked at Alex with wide eyes full of worry. “Are you okay? I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Alex could only shake his head. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that, even though what he was doing was amazing, they needed to stop because Alex couldn’t give him a handjob? He felt like such a failure. 

“Alex, what’s going on?” 

He didn’t want to say the truth because it was embarrassing and it would ruin the mood even more than he already did. But he couldn’t let Zach think he did anything Alex didn’t want or hurt him. 

"I can't get you off," Alex admitted, unable to meet Zach's eyes. "Half of my body doesn't work. I'm useless." 

Zach took a hold of Alex's chin and turned his head around to get him to look at his face. "Where's all this coming from?" 

Alex felt his anger building up. "I wasn't kidding all those months ago. When you were joking around and asked me for a handy but I said my hand doesn't work. My hand really doesn't work. I can't get you off. Not like you can." 

Zach grabbed onto Alex's hips and pulled him until the other boy was sitting on his lap. Alex gasped at feeling Zach's cock rubbing against his ass. 

"Do you still think I'm not enjoying myself?" Zach whispered into Alex's ear, making the other boy shiver. "Just because you can't give me a handjob doesn't mean I can't get off. Trust me, your little moans already had me close." 

Alex could feel himself turning bright red, not used to hearing Zach talk like that. He threw his head back to rest on Zach's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the other boy take control. 

"Besides, your hand is not the only thing you can use to get me off," Zach said, moving his thumb over Alex's lips to get his point across. "But that's for another day. Let me take care of you; show you what you do to me." 

Alex could only nod, trusting Zach to keep his word. 

Zach kissed down his neck and used his hand to stroke down Alex's stomach. He was careful not to touch the other boy where he wanted to be touched the most and was rewarded by a moan telling him to get a move on. 

"Do you have anything I can use?" 

"Top drawer," Alex gasped out, knowing what Zach was referring to without having to ask. Alex was never more glad that his boyfriend was athletic. Zach got the lube and condoms from the drawer without unsettling Alex from his lap. 

Zach poured lube onto his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Alex. "Is this okay?" 

Alex could only nod; he was biting his lip to keep himself from making any loud noises. He might enjoy himself, but he didn't want to give Zach the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart. 

Zach noticed what he was doing and added another finger, smirking when he heard Alex gasp. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you. Want to know how much you enjoy having my fingers inside you like this." 

Alex couldn't hold back any longer. He threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck Zach, more. I can take another." 

Zach complied and pushed in a third finger. He tried to find the spot which would Alex see stars and knew he was successful when the other boy gasped and pushed back on his fingers. "T-There." 

He kept pushing his fingers in and out, hitting the spot every time. "How does it feel Alex? I want to know how it feels to have my fingers inside you, hitting your prostate every time." 

Alex could barely string any words together. His brain felt like mush and all he could think about was the pleasure coursing through his body every time Zach hit the spot. "G-Good. It feels good."

"Just good? We can't have that, can we? Maybe I should stop and we can try another time when you're more in the mood." 

"Zach if you stop I fucking swear that I will hit you in the head with my cane, fuck my bad leg," Alex hissed, knowing Zach was trying to rile him up but not wanting to risk the other boy going through with his words. "I want the real thing, Dempsey. You talk a lot but I want to see if you're really as good as you seem to think you are." 

Zach knew a challenge when he heard one and so he rushed to put a condom on. "Are you sure about this?" He knew Alex would tell him if something was wrong but he didn't want to risk it. Even though he was taking control and sounding cocky, he didn't forget that Alex was still recovering and he needed to be careful. 

His words might say one thing but his actions were saying another. Zach didn't want their first time sleeping together to be rough. He wanted it to be another way of showing Alex how much he cared about him. 

"I'm sure Zach, I swear. I'll tell you if I'm not feeling comfortable. Just... don't let go okay? I can't hold myself up like this on my own." 

Zach didn't make it into a big deal, knowing Alex found it hard enough to even admit it out loud. Instead, he just pulled the other boy in for a kiss, hoping to reassure him without having to say anything. "I got you." 

Zach lifted Alex up and pushed him back down on his cock, taking it slow. It felt so good he wished he could lose himself in the feeling but he knew it wasn't about that this time. It was about showing Alex he was not a failure and he could still share his body and enjoy it, even with half his body weaker than the other half. 

"You good?"

"Y-Yeah Zach, I'm fine. Just... harder please," Alex breathed.   
Zach did as asked and lifted Alex up and down. The noises Alex was making let him know he was doing something right and so he kept up his movements. 

Alex wasn't the only one being affected. Zach's eyes rolled back when he felt Alex tighten around him. The other boy was close and Zach wasn't far behind. He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. 

"I'm close," Alex whimpered, using his good hand to grab on to Zach's thigh. 

"So am I". 

Zach moved his hand to Alex's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He wanted Alex to come before him. "Come on Standall, come for me."

That was all the encouragement Alex needed to let go. He opened his mouth in a soundless scream and released over Zach's hand. 

Alex tightened around him and so Zach only needed a few more thrusts before he was reaching his peak. 

Alex winced when he was pulled off of Zach's cock, feeling sensitive but his body was hurting in the best kind of way which he knew only happened after a mind-blowing session of lovemaking. 

They lied down next to each other on the bed, both trying to catch their breaths. 

Alex was the one to break the comfortable silence that settled around them. "At the risk of your head getting even bigger than it already is... that was amazing Dempsey." 

Zach smirked. "I did say I would blow your mind." He paused, thinking about whether he should say what was on his mind. "I really love you, you know?"

Alex looked at him and smiled. It was one of his genuine smiles reserved for rare moments and the other boy felt his heart skip a beat at seeing it directed at him. 

"I know. I love you too," Alex said. "Next time I will be the one blowing your mind with my blowjob skills." 

Zach could only laugh and pull Alex in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware the ending is not the best, I apologise for that. Also, I’m taking requests and prompts for zalex and justlex so hit me up on Tumblr (alex-mydickworks-standall)


End file.
